warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mutalist Osprey
Mutalist Osprey is an infested Corpus Osprey that transports Crawlers and charges into players to unleash a toxic cloud. Tactics *Mutalist Ospreys will pick up and drop any type of Crawler, provided they are nearby. They can only carry one Crawler at a time. ** They can carry even Nauseous Crawlers into battle, which can stun the player and leave them open to attack. ** Mutalist Ospreys can also spawn already carrying Crawlers. ** Killing the Mutalist Osprey first while carrying a Crawler will also kill the Crawler, although the killed Crawler will not count as a kill towards the completion of Challenge Rewards. ** Destroying the Crawler first will allow the Mutalist Osprey to immediately target its nearest enemy before charging towards the target. ** Crawlers being carried by Mutalist Ospreys are not alert. Unusually, provided that the Mutalist Osprey is within range of a melee attack, this allows players to kill the Crawlers being carried using stealth attacks or counterattack finishers. *Mutalist Ospreys can charge at players in a similar fashion to Oxium Ospreys, upon which they release a toxic gas trail along their path. Unlike Oxium Ospreys, Mutalist Ospreys are not killed by the attack. **They will only begin charging once the Crawler they were carrying has been dropped. **The gas cloud left behind will linger for several seconds, making the affected area hazardous to move in. ** The cloud does high damage, bypassing shields with damage; Vitality and/or Antitoxin mods are recommended to mitigate this damage. The Rejuvenation Aura is also helpful in keeping all players' health regenerating. ** The cloud deals continous damage to any player who enters it with damage, bypassing shields. But, the continous damage over time is only given to Warframes who have stayed in the cloud for more than 2-3 seconds , so when a cloud is nearby, quickly escape as soon as possible. ** As of Hotfix 13.8.3, Mutalist Osprey clouds possess visible toxin lines similar to that employed by Venomous Eximus, allowing players to detect them easily. Tips *Vitality and/or Antitoxin mods are recommended to mitigate the damage dealt by the Mutalist Osprey's toxin cloud. The Rejuvenation Aura is also helpful in keeping all players' health regenerating to counteract the toxin's damage-over-time. Notes * While the main image of the Mutalist Osprey depicts its non-infested parts having aquamarine coloration similar to Shield Ospreys, it has orange coloration both in the Codex and in missions similar to Mine Ospreys. The way in which they drop Crawlers is also similar to Mine Ospreys dropping energy mines. * Crawlers that are spawned with the Mutalist Osprey have a violet coloration, instead of their normal colors. This applies to all variants of Crawlers that are spawned. Crawlers that spawn by themselves have their proper colors however. * Mutalist Ospreys appear to be immune to status procs. Tested with 100% status proc Tysis build, failed to proc corrosion, viral, electric, gas, and toxin. Damage was dealt normally, however, no proc or status effects were applied. Further testing for remaining statuses is needed. * Killing the crawler being carried counts toward "Stealth Kills" challenge missions. * Mutalist Ospreys seem to be of the few infested affected by Radial Disarm. It forces them to the ground like it does to Shield Ospreys, nullifying their ability to spray their toxin cloud. * Mutalist Ospreys appear to be immune to Vauban's Bastille, and can still activate their charge attack while being pulled into/held by Vortex, allowing them to escape. * Nyx's Mind Control ability can target Mutalist Ospreys making the toxin clouds they leave behind for the duration of the ability damage enemies instead of players. * Trivia *Mutalist Osprey was first introduced in Update 13.8.0 for the Operation Breeding Grounds event. * They were shown as a prototype in Devstream 30. * They are the first flying Infested unit. * The Mutalist Osprey is divided by a non-infected and an infected side. But it seems that the Infested side in more dominant in controlling the Osprey and it is seen that the Mutalist Osprey works for the Infested only. *The word mutalist in it's name may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. This refers to the Infestation taking over the Osprey, and taking the advantages while in fact, the Osprey is a Corpus production. Bugs *Oberon's Smite cannot target this unit. * When Nekros uses Shadow of the Dead on the Osprey carrying a Nauseous Crawler, the Nauseous crawler will spawn in a different colour from the other shadows and lasts for an infinite duration. This Nauseous crawler will be recognised as an enemy mob but is still indestructable by the player. If there are no more enemies on the map to defeat it, summoning it can cause one to be unable to continue in defense missions. * They often fly into textures and will throw their crawlers out of the map. Media MutalistOspreyCodex.png|Mutalist Osprey in Codex. InfestedDroneModel2.jpg|3D mesh of the Mutalist Osprey. InfestedDroneModel.jpg|Early 3D mesh of the Mutalist Osprey. InfestedDroneSketches.jpg|Early concept art for the Infested Drone. InfestedDroneConcept.jpg|Colored concept for the Mutalist Osprey, dubbed "Infested Drone". Mutalist Osprey Codex Entry.jpg Category:Infested Category:Update 13